


Life worth living

by LostTresure



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Dave and Dirk as twins, bad childhood, basically no couples detirmined, no order of apperance, the J kids are undetirmined
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostTresure/pseuds/LostTresure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trolls are not meant to be "parents" yet on this world they share with humans there are no beast to care for the young grubs and so to prevent extinction to the trolls the humans offers their help in rasing some grubs. With mixed result.</p><p>Follow our protagonists as they try to get rid of past horrors, find a reason to live and people to trust or simply try to help their friends find a brighter way to see life. Or maybe just maybe they'd rather just fuck things up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this won't end up being darker than canon. Also no, I'm not ending "We won, now what?" this fic is just something else I'm working on.
> 
> FYI, beware of spelling derps and poor grammar.

On this planet trolls and humans coexist, in many places living side by side. There weren’t any big problems with this, aside from one thing. Trolls did not take care of their young. For trolls this was nothing new, lusii took care of the grubs.

What was the problem then? There were no lusii on this planet and the grubs didn’t last long after crawling out of this planets brooding caverns. But most trolls don’t know how to care for a young grub, that’s just not in their nature.

So the humans decided to help the trolls. It was a very simple set up really. Some humans would take care of grubs and raise them until they were old enough to start living by themselves.

 

You wonder why you dreamt about that when your suddenly woken from sleep. It’s cold, wet and you wish the roof wasn’t leaking and that the wall wasn’t broken, but it is and there is nothing you can do about it.

Lightning flashes outside the broken window followed shortly by another one, probably what woke you up. You whimper when a third one strikes. You then inch closer to your...You don’t know what to call him.

Since you’re a troll you don’t have siblings so you can’t call him your brother. Well you guess you’ll just call him Karkat, that’s what your master calls him. He calls you Terrier even though you’re a girl and that name sounds much to boyish.

But you guess your Master don’t care about that. Neither your name nor Karkat’s were given with much thought, it was just what your master decided to call you after the nice guardian passed away.

Well it was her you dreamt about or at least what she often had told you since you could no longer remember her face. She had been very nice and the one you now call Master had also been nice back then. But that changed when the nice guardian died in a car crash.

It happened when she had driven Karkat back from the doctor, it hadn’t been anything serious but he wouldn’t settle down until the doctor said he was fine. And then at a cross road they had been hit by a speeding car.

Karkat had survived with minor bruising and a few scratches but the guardian had died and your Master still blamed Karkat for it.

Hence his name, at least that’s what you think. Car for how she died cat for, at least what your Master thinks, cat nature of being to self absorbed to care about others.

You hear the outside door open and close with a slam. You whimper and nudge Karkat with your elbow to wake him as swearing and angry footsteps walks around downstairs.

Karkat opens his eyes and looks sleepy until he hear the slam of a kitchen cabinet slam shut. You both listen care fully as the steps come up the stairs pausing by your door for a minute before it opens.

Your Master doesn’t say a word as he puts two bowls down on the floor just around the corner of the door. You look at him and he looks back frowning before standing and walking out the door shutting it behind him.

You get up and gets as close to the food as the chain attached to your collar will let you. You still can’t reach the bowls from here and your Master knows it. You sit down and stick out your leg to carefully fish in the bowls carful not to spill any of the food.

Once the bowls are within grabbing range you pick them up and walk back to the bed you made out of old rugs and whatever soft things you could find and were allowed to take.

“Kibble again?” Karkat asks. You nod and sit down putting the bowls between yourself and Karkat. “You’d think Master would have forgiven us after three years. It’s not like three year old me even knew that would happen.”

You shake your head and hold a finger up to your mouth. Karkat was getting loud again and Master didn’t like that. Luckily you can hear the TV downstairs so he probably didn’t hear it.

Just in case you lift a rug and pour the contents of one bowl under it, if Master is mad he won’t feed you. But he will come back for the bowls and if anything is left in them he will take it to, that was something he started with a month ago.

You put the empty bowl down and push it toward the door. You then lay down and pick a kibble from the other bowl and starts to eat, Karkat does the same. You eat in silence until the bowl is empty and Karkat pushes it toward the other empty bowl.

You try to wet your dry lips with your tongue but your mouth is even dryer than your lips. “Damn kibble. It’s to dry.” You complain.

“Maybe if your lucky he’ll give us some canned food next time.” Karkat says as he rolls over so his backs facing you. “Or at least that he’ll give us something to drink tomorrow.” He says angrily kicking his chain away from his legs.

You lay down back to back with him. You pull a blanket over the both of you nuzzling as close as you can get.

“Ouch, stop poking me with your horns Terrier!”

You poke your sharp horns into his back harder and laugh when he swears and moves around making his chain rattle. He settles down on his stomach, one arm around you to keep you in place and the other under his head.

“Why do I always let you get what you want?” He mutters.

“Because you like me.” You tease as you try to turn your head to look at him. He growls a little and poke your head with his nubby horns.

You laugh but lay your head down. “Get some sleep.” You say yawning.

He mutters something you can’t quiet make out before another lightning flashes by the window. If you could just reach the window you could catch some rain water to drink, but you can’t the chain is much to short.

You sigh and nuzzle into Karkat’s side waiting for sleep to overcome your senses.

 

.::::::::::::.

“Sup. Penny for your thoughts?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter this one is longer.

You hear lot’s of yelling and swearing coming from downstairs. You can recognise your Masters voice and at least two other voices you don’t recognise.

Something is slammed hard against something and then you hear steps coming up the stairs, they stop in front of the door to your room.

“They’re mostly very well behaved, just very loud at times.”

Your master says as he opens the creaking door showing the two other people inside before walking after them.

“Perfect just what we could use.” One of the men says. He’s rather short and skinny. His companion is big and muscular.

You growl and beside you Terrier does the same.

“Feisty little things aren’t ya’?” The big one says as he walks up to you.

You snarl and show your teeth. He laughs and grabs the chain attached to your collar pulling you up to him. You yelp at the sudden movement but star growling and snap at him when he tries to look at your teeth.

He laughs again and hits the side of your head right by your horn. It’s painful but it gives you an opening to bit down on his hand.

He makes a pained sound and lifts you of your feet by your collar before slamming you into the wall to his right.

You yelp in pain and struggle against his grip as your finding it very hard to breath. You glance at your friend for help but the other unknown man is holding her down and giving her something from a syringe.

“Hey! Look at me when I’m lecturing you!” The man who’s holding you says before pulling you towards him just to slam you back against the wall. You gasp for air and glares hazily at the man.

Your head hurts and you hope Terrier is okay, wait where did the guy holding Terrier go? Why isn’t she moving? Oh god she can’t be dead can she? Wait there’s the man, what’s he doing? No, you don’t want whatever is in that syringe! You think as you weakly try to get away. You don’t succeed and gets injected with whatever that was.

It makes your limbs heavy and as soon as the big guy let’s go you slump down against the wall. Unable to move and with your vision blacking out as you fall into unconsciousness.

 

When you wake up Terrier is looking down at you with a worried expression. Funny she’s wearing her collar but not the chain.

You sit up so fast you almost head butt Terrier. She says something to you but you aren’t listening, your to busy panicking. Your in a dark rather small space. You still have your collar just like Terrier but you don’t have your chain either.

Okay, you’ll admit it. You hated the chain and your happy it’s gone, but after what happened before you blacked out you, as crazy as it sounds, had hoped, no wished that you would still be in that familiar room chained to the wall.

Right now you wished you were anywhere but here right now, and WHAT THE FUCK DOES TERRIER WANT? Can’t she leave you to panic alone? You tell her just that and she frowns.

“Well sorry for trying to tell you where we are.” She hmpfs and turns her back to you with her arms crossed over her chest.

“Fuck. Fine I’m sorry for freaking the fuck out. Now tell me where are we?” You look at her as she wags her head back and forth before turning around and looking at you again.

“We’re in a truck and those two men from before are our new ‘Masters’”

 

.:::::::::::.

 

Your sitting down, back against the bars of the cage and legs pulled up to your chest. You whimper quietly. Your hands are wrapped in blood bandages and tucked between your legs and chest in a feeble attempt to stop them from shaking in pain.

But your fingers aren’t the only thing that hurts. So does your feet, your toes are wrapped up in bloody bandages just as your fingers. But the worst is your mouth.

Each fourth fang is pulled out and now you can’t really close your mouth unless you want to tear the soft skin up with your other fangs.

“Was it your turn while I was out?”

You look up over your knees. In front of you Terrier is laying down curled up into a ball and facing you with her eyes closed.

“Yeah…”

There isn’t much else to say. You both hate this torture but for some stupid reason certain humans think troll parts make some incredible medicine.

Yeah right it does, but that doesn’t stop your Masters from Pulling out your nails and fangs every now and then. They cut your hair and take your blood but neither really bothers you. Mostly since there’s something wrong with your blood and they can’t sell it.

“Is there any water left?” Terrier asks you.

You sigh. “No, they’ll probably bring more soon.” You don’t want to look at her but you can’t really bring yourself to look away even if she’d never know.

She wasn’t behaving like they wanted and they had enough. They used some chemical to blind her and so far the damage seemed permanent.

You swallowed followed shortly by coughs as your body protested against the taste of your own blood. She snickered weakly, she was very pale after all the blood they’d drained just before they came back with her to take you away.

.::::::::::::::.

“Yo, Karkat?”

You open your eyes quickly and glare daggers at the human in front of you. You can’t see his eyes thanks to those stupid shades he’s wearing, but you hope he realize that your trying to glare a hole right through his eyes.

You don’t think he does, you also realize that he used your name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone want to take a guess on who the "stupid-shades-wearing-human" is?
> 
> Also if you want a specific character having a reletionsship (not only lovelife) or something with another character tell me. I haven't decided what to do with everyone yet (I have no clue exactly what to do with the J-humans), so hearing what you guys want to read would be helpful ^.^

**Author's Note:**

> Yes it'll get worse much worse before we get happy snuggles. Kudos to the one who can guess who talks at the very end.


End file.
